


The Two Made One

by fandomsonmysleeve



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Stonegrot Week, Stonegrot Week Day 4, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsonmysleeve/pseuds/fandomsonmysleeve
Summary: September 26th— Day 4: ParentingRian and Deet have a new arrival, making it a family of 3.





	The Two Made One

**Author's Note:**

> This has been my favorite prompt to write for Stonegrot Week. I hope you enjoy, feedback is much appreciated.

The day Deet revealed to Rian she was pregnant, he nearly passed out. 

“You’re what?”

“I’m with childling.” Deet repeated to him, beaming. 

“We—We’re having a baby.” he whispered to himself. 

Rian gave Deet his devotion, she accepted his seed, and now they’ve created a childling together. Something that would be a mixture of them. Half of her, and half of him. A product of their true love. 

“We’re having a baby!” Rian rejoiced, giddily laughing. He carefully scooped Deet up in his arms, and planted multiple kisses on her lips. She copied his actions, kissing, crying and laughing with him. 

“Yes we are, and I’m so happy.” she said, caressing his face. Deet pressed their foreheads together, revelling in the moment. 

“You’re going to be most wonderful mother, my darling.” Rian said.

“And you’re going to be the greatest father, Rian. Our girl or boy is going to be one lucky Gelfling.” Deet praised. 

“I love it already.” he sighed. Just thinking about their little one growing inside made his heart flutter. In a few months time, they would physically be able to hold their new addition. He briefly leaned down to place a kiss on her tummy. 

“Let’s go tell Brea! And Kylan! I want to tell everyone.” Deet exclaimed, excited to share the news with their friends. 

... 

When their son Jen was born, Rian couldn’t take his eyes off of him. 

It was a smooth delivery. Laesid, who was the Drenchen Clan’s Maudra, as well as Gurjin and Naia’s mother, was asked to be the midwife. She had twins, after all. If anyone knew how to deliver childlings it was Laesid. 

Rian stayed with Deet the entire time. He held her hand, gave her kisses, and supported her. When it was time for their baby to be pushed out, Deet asked Laesid to let Rian be the one to guide it out. Laesid conducted him through the process, and soon their Stonewood—Grottan creation was in his arms. 

“It’s a boy!” Rian said to Deet, cleaning their son off, who’s cries started to settle as he was wrapped up in a blanket. Rian gently handed their baby to Deet, who, like Rian, had happy tears streaming down her face. 

“You did so good, Deet, so good...” he repeated, stroking her hair. 

“Thank you for helping me through it…” she looked down at their childling, “He’s precious.” Deet then looked back up at Rian. “Let’s name him Jen. Do you like that?”

“I _ love _ the name.” Rian said, placing a kiss on Jen’s head. “Hello Jen, I love you. Your mother is quite the fighter. She just brought you into this world.” 

For a few hours, Rian and Deet allowed visitors.

“Oh Deet, Rian, he’s adorable…” Brea wept at the sight of him as she took Jen in her arms, protectively holding him to her chest, right above her stomach, where her own childling was nearly ready to be born. 

“It won’t be too long for you now either.” Deet gushed to Brea. She couldn’t wait for their babies to meet and become best friends just as they had. 

Kylan, Gurjin, Naia, and Hup were also thrilled to meet their best friends’ son. Kylan gifted Jen with his firca. “So one day when Jen’s a bit older, he can play something that’s connected to someone who adores him very much.” 

“Thank you, Uncle Kylan.” Rian said to him, hugging Kylan. It was the kindest gesture, and Rian knew Jen would treasure it. 

Deet’s fathers, Bobb’N, Maudra Argot, and Mother Aughra briefly visited the family as well. 

Mother Aughra nodded, staring at Jen. 

“He’ll be a strong one.” she declared. 

Once the new parents were alone again, they cuddled back together and fawned over Jen. He was a perfect blend of his parents. He had fuzzy black and blue hair just like his father, and although they were a different shape, he shared the same big brown eyes his mother had. Jen’s little ears twitched, and he kicked his tiny feet as he stared at Rian and Deet. They couldn’t get enough of their sweet baby boy. Their bundle of hope. 

“We’re going to give you your best chance.” Deet promised to Jen, as she took his one hand while Rian took the other. Jen’s little fingers curled around both of their hands and held onto them and cooed. Rian silently thanked Thra. They had been blessed with a miracle. Their childling. Who he would love and protect with his life. 


End file.
